


White Out

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [12]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #12 - Snowed In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Out

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Fuck!” 

The loud curse woke Greg up with a start. “Huh?” Blinking, he looked out of the front windshield… or he would have done if there was anything to see. “Okay, either we’re in a weird ass heaven or the world’s gone white.”

Ryan pumped the accelerator fruitlessly. “We’re stuck in a snow bank, genius.”

“Cell phone?”

“No signal.”

“Where are we?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, that’s just fucking awesome.” Greg let out a humourless snicker. “At least our dead bodies will be nicely refrigerated for the mortician—“

Leaning over, Ryan silenced him with a kiss. 

“Just get the shovel.”


End file.
